damofandomcom-20200214-history
Elwynn
Elwynn (b. 4E 181) is the main protagonist in Damo2986's Let's Play of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Elwynn is a Breton Mage hailing from High Rock and he is also a Dragonborn, the first in centuries. Biography Early Life Elwynn is an orphan hailing from a town in High Rock known as Wayrest. He was found by his Step-Parents in a wooden crib within the forest next to there cottage, they decided to keep their blood relations a secret. He lived on the outskirts of way rest helping his Step-Mother, Step-Father and Step-Brother with the family fishing business, selling there catches to the local market. Elwynn's (Step)family were not well off but they had enough to get by on being relativley happy with their location and fishing trade. Although being a Breton family, Elwynn's (step)family never really posessed any magically abilities, only being able to cast only simple utility spells that helped them around the house and with the fishing business effectivley. At the age of 13, Elwynn began to experiment with his magical roots, mimicking his Step-Parents and casting new spells from destruction spells to illusion spells. At The age of 18, Elwynn's parents finally came out and told Elwynn that he was adopted. They told the story of how they found him in the forest and that he isn't actually blood related, this angered Elwynn and he started to resent his parents due to them not telling him earlier and not letting him further his magical abilities by visiting the Arcane University and the Cyrodiil Mages' Guilds. After mulling it over for about a year, Elwynn finally decided to move out and further his magical abilities on his own by moving out and taking up residence in an abandoned cottage on the edge of High Rock and learning it from Spell Tomes and books. To this day, although he is grateful for everything they did or him, Elwynn still has a slight resentment for his family feeling that if they had told him the truth as soon as they could he might of still been with them now. Inprisonment by the Imperial Legion A few months after moving into the abandoned cottage, Elwynn made his weekly trip to Skyrim to trade for his alchemical resources, materials and other items. He came across a band of men (Stormcloaks) who weren't doing anything interesting until they were accosted and ambushed by the Imperial Legion, Elwynn was knocked out early in the skirmish due to being off-guard. He awoke several hours later on the back of a cart with his hands bound together by rope. Also on the cart were Ralof of Riverwood - A Stormcloak Soldier, Ulfric Stormcloak - Leader of the Stormcloak rebellion and Jarl of Windhelm and finally Lokir of Rorikstead - A Horse Thief. Shortly after awaking the cart pulled into the fort of Helgen, by now Elwynn had found out that he was captured by the Imperial Legion on suspicion of being a Stormcloak soldier. Once the cart had parked, Elwynn and the other members jumped off the back of the cart, being marked off one by one in the process, Lokir protested how he shouldn't be there since he wasn't a Stormcloak but the Captain denied his protest of freedom, Lokir then took matters into his own hads by running off...he was quickly dispatched by the Imperial Legion Archers. After this an Imperial Soldier named Hadvar told the Captain that Elwynn was not on the list however the stone-hearted Captain still decided to send Elwynn to the block. Hadvar tried to comfort Elwynn by saying "We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock". After watching the first Stormcloak be beheaded, Elwynn was quickly called upto the block in which he rested his head upon and awaited his fate. But fate seemed to smile upon him since, for the first time in centuries, a dragon appeared, landing on a nearby watchtower and letting out a forceful roar, knocking many people off there feet. Ralof quickly took this time as an advantage, cutting his own binds on a sword of a fallen Legion Soldier and helping Elwynn and Ulfric Stormcloak to their feet and leading them to the nearest watchtower. Ralof quickly questioned Ulfric about the Dragon and then headed up the stairs in which the dragon bursted through the wall and burnt a Stormcloak. Ralof then instructed Elwynn to jump into the inn on the other side, once done, Elwynn met up with Hadvar again in which he was instructed to stay close to him. After evading the dragon for a few minutes, Hadvar and Elwynn met up with Ralof again, Ralof and Hadvar quickly had an argument and both ran to different doors that lead to the keep, bothing shouting at Elwynn to follow him, Elwynn sided with Ralof and followed him into the keep. After Ralof cut off Elwynn's binds they found themselves in a chamber of sorts with one door being locked and one only openable by the other side. On the floor was a dead Stormcloak Soldier named Gunjar, Elwynn soon fitted himself into Gunjar's armour and afixed himself with the Flames and the Summon Familiar Spells. An Imperial Soldier and the Captian soon entered the room but Ralof and Elwynn soon dispatched of them and took the key off the Captains body, they then turned to the locked gate and exited through it. Descending further into the keep, they came across a storeroom, Elwynn and Ralof killed 2 Imperial Soldiers before finding some potions in a nearby barrel. Descending even further into the keep which was continually being destroyed by the dragon, Ralof and Elwynn came across a torture room, in which they killed 2 torturers and found the books: The book of the Dragonborn and Brief History of the Empire, v2. They also found a Knapsack with 4 lockpicks and a potion in it. Elwynn quickly lockpicked one of the cage doors and took some robes of the dead mage that resided in it and began wearing the robes, he also found some gold, a potion and a tome for the spell 'Sparks'. Descending even further again they dispatched of even more Imperial Soldiers and came across a cavern, they followed a downstream river that lead down the cavern before turning right and coming across 5 Frostbite Spiders, in which Elwynn collected the venom from. Following the stream even more, Elwynn and Ralof came across a bear who was sleeping in the cavern however they managed to sneak by it unscathed. Finally, literally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, Elwynn and Ralof rushed towards it, in which they found themselves on a road leading down to the Guardian stones. In which he gently touched the mage stone as it beamed into the air, Elwynn became blessed with that stone. Finally after an encounter with 2 wolves and a hunter. Finally Ralof and Elwynn came across Ralof's birthplace: Riverwood in which Elwynn visited the tavern, rented a room, listened to some music, cast a few spells and spent the night there. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters